Dark Grace: Adam's Apple
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Grace hopped on a plane and flew to where her sister and Eriol were at. Calling in some extra help, Grace and her two oldest friends must find Sora and Eriol before Prince Adam does something terrible to them.
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 1. Meeting

Arriving as the destination was easy as pie.

It took me hours but I finally got here.

"Took you long enough." I hear a voice.

"Well flying isn't easy." I cross my arms.

Seeing a girl in red and a boy in green. "Thanks for coming." I say smiling.

Syaoran and Meiling Lee.

The friends I grew up with in China. Before my father bought a race track in Japan and let my sister run in years later.

"So, Sora and Eriol are supposed to be here?" Meiling asked.

"They were. I tried to call but I keep getting voice mails. They better be alright or this Adam is going to see a bright light sooner then he thinks." I said walking through the forest.

I wasn't scared. But I was angry. No one messes with MY family. Or old lover.

"Well this is good. We get to be outdoors." Meiling said walking behind me in her red hoodie.

"Why a hoodie?" I asked. It wasn't that cold here. Chilly but not cold.

"I WAS going skiing with my family. But all that changed when you called us up because you found out about your family's history." Meiling said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Relax Mei. Grace. We know you care for Sora. She is a part of you after all. And Eriol is a part of Clow Reed. We can't let anything happen to him. Or else I may never hear the end of it from Kero and Yue." Syaoran said.

"True. So, let's find our friends." I said.

We soon walked through a swamp to find a house on the other side of it.

"Why would someone build a house all the way out here? In a swamp for that matter?" Meiling complained.

"We have to do whatever it takes to find them." Syaoran said. Reading my mind, we nodded and started to slowly was to the house.

"Um..Is that an apple tree?" Meiling pointed out a tree right in the middle. It was far off from the house. But I could see apples on it.

"Yes. I think. It's an apple tree." I said.

"Why is it in the middle of the swamp. It's got an island and everything." Syaoran said.

It sure did. "Let's worry about it after we get Sora and Eriol out of this place." I said.

I tried to keep moving forward, but I was stuck.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. "What? I can't move!"

Syaoran came over but, "The heck? Me too."

"That tree is just...What is THAT?!" Looking up Meiling was pointing out, Prince Adam himself.

But he didn't look right. He looked... Dead.

"I see you came. Now, I shall end you here and Now!" He shouted. In a second, Syaoran and I were under swamp water. And in a cave.

"Crap!" I said as soon as I could breath.

"Great. Meiling!" Syaoran shouted.

Nothing.

"Now what?" I asked. We were trapped.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 2. Trapped.

Syaoran and I walked through these underground caves to try and find a way out.

"It's at least pretty down here." I said.

Syaoran sighed. "I have no idea where Meiling is at, but we need to hurry or she may be wherever Sora and Eriol are." He said.

He was right. They had to focus.

Looking around on the walls I soon found something.

"Syaoran." I called.

He came over quick. "I think it's some kind of button." I said.

"Into the wall? Have you been watching Indiana Jones again?" He asked me.

I puffed my cheeks. "No. Its what a really think. I'm going to push it." I told him.

He didn't stop me. Instead he got ready for something to happen.

And nothing happened but a wall coming down to open a way out.

I chuckled. "You are the one who's watched too much Indiana Jones." I said.

As he followed me we arrived in what looked like a courtyard. A golden fountain stood in the center of it.

"My gosh. It looks pretty." I said.

"How much wealth does this or did this prince have?" Syaoran asked.

I ignored him.

Walking around there were quiet a few rooms. One was like a dressing room for a play. Or a movie set.

It was beautifully done. But all still made of gold.

"What is he?" Syaoran asked. I turn to see a portrait of the prince. Adam with the Princess and a few other girls. Had he done this to them as well?

There were so many. But Rosaline was the first. So, who were all these other girls?

"Look in here." Syaoran called.

It looked to be some kind of treasure cave. But it was filled with more diamonds and jewels then gold.

"Man. Who is she I wonder." I looked to see where he was looking. Syaoran found a statue of one of the girls.

I looked closer at it. It looked vary old. The marble bottom stand was vary faded and rough.

"This place is in ruins. No wonder." I said.

"My beloved sister. Susie Swan." Syaoran read.

So, Adam had a sister. A cracking sound echoed.

Syaoran and I followed the sound. Hoping to find Meiling. But it wasn't her. It was rocks falling. On to some beautiful but deadly flowers.

They shouldn't even exist really. They are old from my time as Abby. The wife of Clow Reed.

"Why are these here?" I asked myself.

Syaoran looked up on the wall. "Look. It looks to be-" It was Rosaline and Adam. Smiling and happy like. Susie was on one side, and the other girls were on the other.

"Had he killed them all too?"

"Maybe not his own sister. But they could have done something and he's been taking it out on them." I said.

But we had to find Meiling, Eriol, and Sora. We could look at this much later.

Meanwhile...

Meiling woke up in a strange room.

There was a figure standing over her.

"Come now. You must get up. You have to find your friends and stop him." It said.

Meiling couldn't see properly. Everything was all fuzzy. But she could see one thing. It was Eriol and Sora. In what looked like a bird cage.

Meiling couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Hey. You can't go back to sleep. You have to stop-"

But the voice was gone. And Meiling passed out once again.

End of 2

sorry it's been so long. Life really takes you on different rides. And work has been a little crazy.

I'll try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 3. Goose and Rose Bed.

A breeze blew by me, my hair flowing in the wind as it blew.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded. I just had the worst feeling.

"Grace." I heard my name being whispered in the air.

Was someone trying to get my attention?

"Grace?" Syaoran spoke.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just hearing things. I must be really tired." I said.

I couldn't really tell if this voice was a good soul or a bad one.

Normally I could tell. But this time, I was too focused on Sora, Meiling, and Eriol.

"Let's keep going." I said.

Syaoran nodded as we explored the rest of the room.

Coming to a cave there was a swan inside. Like it was a monument.

"This is sad." Syaoran said.

"Here lies, the best friend of...Princess Susie. Her Swan, Goose."

"Why call it Goose? Was she that small to call it that?" Syaoran asked.

"You can call any animal anything when your age four." I said.

'Did you have any pet like that?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope. Never was allowed. Joyce, is too allergic to fur." I told him.

"Let's just move on." He said.

Maybe will find the rest of the princesses names.

Besides, Rosaline, Adam, and Susie, there were three other girls.

They all might have been friends.

"How did he become the way he is?" Syaoran asked.

I shook my head. "Will have to find that out as we march around...Is that a greenhouse over there?" I asked.

Syaoran looked to my direction.

There was a greenhouse underground? How?

"Let's head that way." He said.

I didn't argue at this point.

We made our was down to it. Which was a hassle of a climb down.

Rocky cliffs and all that.

Once we made it, the greenhouse was smaller then it looked from above.

"This is beautiful." Seeing all the yellow flowers.

And even tree saplings.

"Look." Syaoran picked up a bag. It was a packet inside. "Apple seeds."

"But they don't come in-"

"I know. So how does this happen?" Syaoran asks.

Looking around outside of the greenhouse there were roses everywhere.

"Roses like vines." I said.

Syaoran looked around at the tools and checking to see just how old everything was.

I stared at those flowers. Like it was an enchantment to just look at them.

I found a way out through another door, and it was toward the roses.

It spread so wildly. Like it hadn't been cared for. Yet, there was a path that was untouched.

"Syaoran!" I called.

"What?"

"Look at this. It's a path. These roses are everywhere but the path has been cleared." I pointed out.

"They've been trimmed. Someone is caring for these roses." Syaoran said.

"Adam." I said. His name made me shiver.

"Guys?" spoke a voice.

Looking up over across the way, it was a watery place. And up on the other side of it... "Meiling!" Syaoran and I both shouted.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 4. Meiling's Escape.

Meiling finally woke up.

She was tied up. Looking around she had no idea where she was, but she did see someone earlier.

Who?

"You need to escape." Said a voice.

"What?" Meiling didn't know what that voice was. But in a second the ropes were lose and she could slip out of it.

She was free.

"Run!" Said the voice.

Meiling didn't need to be told twice.

She ran for her life out of the room and ran for whatever she could hide.

"Run! Run and find your friends. Stop my brother." The voice said

Meiling didn't hear the voice after that. She eventually stopped running to take a breath.

"Where the heck am I?" She asked herself.

Looking around she could see lights.

Standing up and looking out over a cliff.

"A greenhouse?" She questioned.

There was water around her. Was she underground or something?

"Just great. And I can't swim in this dress." She sighed.

At least she could see her hope.

"Syaoran! Grace!" She shouted. They possibly couldn't hear her. Grabbing a few stones by her feet she attempted to throw then into the water close to where they were.

Waving her arms in the air as they looked up.

"Yes. Now, I'll have to wait till they can get over-"

"What is that noise?!"

Oh shoot!

Meiling hid quickly from Adam so she wouldn't be found.

"Sister! I know your here still! Leave this place! Be at peace! Why are you still here! Just be at peace and end MY misery!" He was yelling and shouting.

Meiling stayed there in her hiding spot till Grace and Syaoran could come and find her. Hoping she'll find Adam's sister to thank her and find a way to... Wait. peace. That mean...She's dead.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 5. Underground.

"Meiling! What are you doing over there?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure." She said.

"Hold on! Will be right over!" Syaoran said.

"How?" I asked.

"We will. Just...Look around for a boat or something." Syaoran said.

Me and Syaoran looked around for a boat.

"Where is a boat?" I asked.

Then something made a noise.

"What was tha-"

A little pig.

"Grace. Did you- What is that?" Syaoran asked.

"A pig. Don't know why." She said.

"And no boat. How do we get Meiling?" Syaoran asked.

I shook my head.

"Maybe...we split up." Syaoran said.

"Your kidding me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. But I think that's what we need. You can stay here with her, I'll go off and look for something to help." He said.

I sighed. "No. She's your cousin. I'll go." I told him.

"What? No. Grace-"

But I was running back the way we came through the greenhouse.

"GRACE!" I could hear Syaoran yelling.

I slowed down to a stop and I found a house.

No joke. A HOUSE.

"What the heck? First a pig and now a house? What else is underground here?" I asked.

A frog came up croaking.

"Great. Adam has the whole zoo down here. Wherever here is." I scoffed.


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 6. Green Apple.

Walking into the house was like walking into a cave with nothing but candle light.

"Man. It's pretty. It's like a house you find in a fairy tale..." As I said that, I realized, I kinda was.

Last time was like that. And now, I'm down here.

"Great. Fantastic." I said to myself.

"I'm trying to find my sister, and now, my other friend is on the other side of some, underground river.

What was that smell?

I walked into a kitchen.

"Green apples. Not the same as the ones on that tree we saw, but...these look, good, and sour." The only reason I say that, is because they were covered in what I guessed was the sour stuff.

The same thing you see on sour candy.

"Why are these here?"

I followed my nose. "Pie...Crap." I said.

Pie. Why did this make me thing of Snow White.

"Oh. A boat!" I grabbed the boat, well, more like a small canoe.

And headed back to where Syoaran and Meiling were at.

"Guys! i found something!" I yelled to them.

"Good. I was getting worried. A canoe?" Syaoran questioned.

"Only thing I could find. Found a house filled with green apples and pies too." I told him.

"What did you do Grace?"

"I looked for the boat. And found many things." I told him. Again.

We made our way to where Meiling was at.


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 7. More to the Story

"Thanks for that." Meiling said.

"Anytime." I told her.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

And Meiling explained everything she heard.

"What? He's seeing or hearing his sister?" I asked.

"Yes. He's saying he wants her to be at peace. And to end his misery. He wants her to...Not be here in spirit." Meiling said.

I couldn't believe this. We need to get out of here. We need to help my sister and Eriol.

We should also help Adam if that's the case.

His sister is still here. Or is it possible he thinks he's seeing her.

Which ever it was, they needed to get out of here.

"Let's get going." I said.

So we headed around back the way we came.

"This place is a maze." Meiling said.

I could agree with her.

"What?" Syaoran started heading in another direction.

"Syaoran!" I called to him.

But he ignored me and kept going.

Meiling and I followed him till we found a huge room.

"What the-"

"Did we just walk into some princesses room?" Meiling asked.

I looked around. This wasn't Rosaline's room.

Was it one of the other girls?

There was Rosalina, Susie, and there was three others.

"My favorite girl. Forever Skyler." Syaoran read off the beck of a frame next to the bed.

"Guess this was Adam's girlfriend." I said.

"Maybe. Or her sister." Meiling pointed to a younger girl who laid in the exact same bed.

So, Skyler had a sister. She looked like her.

"Is Skyler's sister in this photo?" I asked.

"Doesn't look like it. Same girls as the other one with Adam." Syaoran said.

"Guys...this isn't Skyler's room. Or her...sisters." Meiling said.

"Then who's?" Syaoran asked.

Meiling showed up a book. A diary of... "Amelia?" I asked.

"Adam's other sister. She is the one who liked Skyler. Their half sisters." Meiling explains. She opens it up and shows me and Syaoran and we see written inside, Amelia's writing of her and Skyler's time. How she and Adam and Skyler were the bestest of friends. Even with Rosaline, Susie, and Betha.

"Betha. That must be the last one. Susie, Rosaline, Adam, Skyler, Amelia, and Betha. That's everyone in the first picture we saw." Syaoran said.

"Look. Amelia isn't in the picture." Meiling shows a drawing of Amelia herself. she was smaller and had red hair.

"So, Skyler's twin isn't her. But...there wasn't a twin in the first picture. Nor a red hairs girl." I said.

Two mystery girls were roaming around and we didn't know who they were. Unless Betha was the twin. But who knows.

"Look." Syaoran said while Meiling still held the book open. "A map. Let's get out of here." He said.

"I agree. Maybe we'll find my sister and Eriol too." I added.


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 8. A way Out.

I wasn't sure what we'd do when we found Sora and Eriol. I'd probably be giving my sister a good talking to. Eriol as well, but not as hard. He is one half of Clow Reed.

"Where are we on the map?" Meiling asked Syaoran.

"I'm figuring that out. I'm trying to retrace our steps. As well as yours." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I wish I could just ask for Rosaline's help.

"I can't figure this out!" Syaoran shouted. "This map makes no sense!" He threw it down.

We soon made it back to the start of where it began. Underground still.

"We need to get back up there." I said. I looked at the map myself and tried to make the most of it.

Then something clicked. "This isn't...a map of the underground. It's a treasure map."

"What?!" Both Meiling and Syaoran shouted at me.

"I think so...Susie's goose memorial. Amelia's room. Wait...throne room? And it's...it's close to here." I said. I pointed to show both of them and it was later made clear.

I then saw something on the back. To Rosaline, Skyler, and Gretta. Love Adam.

"Gretta. Syaoran, where is that picture?" I asked.

Syaoran handed it to me when he found it again. I took a closer look at it. Comparing it to the other one, I figured them all out.

"Rosaline and Adam are in the middle. Susie is on the left side, Skyler and who I'm guessing is either Betha or Gretta, is nest to her on the right here. So, with Skyler's sister, and Amelia, that is...seven people." I said.

"We know Amelia has red hair. But how do we tell which one...unless...Brtha or Gretta is Skyler's sister." Meiling said.

That could be possible but..."We better follow this. Maybe we'll find more information." I said.

"And treasure." I heard Meiling say in a greedy tone.

I rolled my eyes. This was just getting more ridiculous.

Following the path given it lead us everywhere down here. Most times it was places we'd already been in.

I was getting tired of being underground.

But, it all began changing as I saw a path. And it had these odd shapes next to it.

"Hold on guys." I said. I headed over and looked at the names carved in stone under the odd spaces.

Roseline and Adam.

Skyler and Gretta.

Brtha.

Susie.

And Amelia.

"I think, we need something to be placed here." I said.

"Okay, and will this path lead us out?" Syaoran asked.

"Let's hope so...I think that's a bird." Meiling pointed out under Susie's name.

I looked closer and she was right. These were items that went in these spaces. But what?

"Let me see that." I said. I looked at the map then took it over to a lit fire.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Old trick in the book. Secret messages." What was revealed was many different words.

A heart of stone.

Swan of roses.

Lily of love.

Sword of the brave.

And a Fish of silver.

"What does all that mean?" Meiling asked.

Looking at the shapes, I took a guess. "This is a secret scavenger hunt for these items to get out." I explained.

"So, again, we back track." Syaoran groaned. "I'm really hating this. I might actually kill your sister and Eriol."

"Please don't." I said slightly smiling.

So Syaoran and I split up leaving Meiling by the markers so we wouldn't lose it again.

It didn't take too long to find some of these. The Swan of roses was easy. Same with the Silver fish.

I found a heart of stone much later in the greenhouse. It was tossed in the roses off the path which was painful to get. Thorns and all.

But it was the last few we didn't get.

"A lily of love and sword of the brave. What are those things?" Meiling asked at we placed the ones we had.

"A lily, Syaoran, I think that might be for...Skyler and her sister. Check the bedroom again. I'll take the map and see if I can find where this sword would be at." I said.

"Alright. Meet back here in ten minutes." He said.

I nodded and headed out.

I looked everywhere around the greenhouse and where Meiling was found for this sword, but there was nothing. Till I found this staircase.

"How did Meiling not see this earlier?" I asked myself. I walked up them, and found a trap door. I tried to open it but it was stuck.

"Let's see..." I picked up a big rock by my feet and used it to hit the door. It easily smashed open. I lifted it up and..."What in the...I'm inside a house?"


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor Sakura story

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 9. Eriol and Sora?!

While I explored the upstairs I found, Syaoran and Meiling...were board out of their minds.

"It was just a glass lily with a heart in it." He said.

"Really? Wow. Well, Grace isn't back yet. Didn't you guys find a place where, I don't know, swords and stuff like that were at?"

"No Meiling. We didn't." Syaoran said.

Me, I found a place where it could possibly be. I looked around this place and it looked like a cabin.

Looking out the window..."The tree!" I opened the door, the apple tree was right there. "So, we don't need these items." Guess it wasn't what I thought it was.

But I found it again. That's what counts.

"I better get the others." I tell myself as I head back down. But as I do, I hear voices.

"Will you hold still! Man. My Roseline wasn't this picky about things. But this little...thing, is too much."

I peeked into a crack in a wall. There he was. Adam was sitting in a chair holding...What was that thing?

"Come here!" He tackled the thing. But before I knew it, a fox like thing was at the crack in the wall, did it see me?

Must have cause it started scratching at me.

"Shh. Quiet. You little-" I saw the look in its eyes, it was fear. But I knew that look. Its eyes were an odd shade of Blue for a fox...

"Sora?!" Then I saw the other thing, is had a mark on it's body which I knew of. Clow Reed.

"Eriol!" I yelled too loudly.

"What?!" I quickly ran out of there and back to where Syaoran and Meiling were at.

"Where the heck have you been?"

"Quick! We need to hide now!" I said. We hid close by as we heard Adam yelling and calling out for whoever was spying on him.

We waited till he left before I could tell the others what I found.

"Any luck on the sword?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope. But I don't think we need to. I found Sora and Eriol. And a way out."


	10. Chapter 10

CardCaptor Sakura story

**And this is the end of the story. I thought this would be longer but turns out, I didn't have enough story to make this 12 chapters. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy the ending of Adam's Apple. Be on the look out for story three as well.**

Dark Grace: Adam's Apple

Grace's POV.

Chapter 10. The End of Adam's Reign.

Syaoran and Meiling followed me up to where I found Sora and Eriol, and when we reached up there, there was a door.

"That wasn't there before. I swear." I said.

"Well, let's see what's-Hey! The sword." Syaoran ran and grabbed it.

As he did, a fox came out at him. "Ah!"

"Sora! It's okay. I'm here. I've come to get you and Eriol. I'm taking you home." I smiled at her.

I saw the pain in her eyes. I picked her up and held her like a baby.

"Sora? Man. I knew she was a foxy girl but...not literally." Meiling said.

"Where is Eriol?" I asked her.

She seemed to understand me, as she turned her head in a direction, I saw Eriol, laying almost lifeless on the floor in the body of...I have no idea yet.

"Eriol!" I ran in there and helped him. Sora whimpered at him and nudged him.

He moved a little thank goodness. "Eriol. I'm here. Let's get out of here." I said looking to Syaoran.

But it was too late.

"COME HERE!"

Adam had returned.

"Run!" Syaoran swung the sword at him and made a run for it. Meiling got past him as well, leaving me trapped helping my friend and sister.

"YOU!" He got closer to me. I wasn't scared of him. Not for my sister's sake.

"I'll best you. My friends will. You won't get away with everything you've done. Roseline has told me everything!" I yelled at him.

He stopped. He still looked angry but he wasn't inching towards me.

"What has she said about me?" He asked.

"I know, you gave her a blood rose and it has cursed her. She was to be immortal, but that's not what happened. She...she's forever a spirit wondering the lands of her once home. Same as you. You two used to be friends." I said.

He looked sad now.

"We were supposed to live happily. Like every tale does. But instead, She blamed me for...for killing her best friend. My own sister." He started to cry.

I didn't know what to do. I did remember I had the rose from before in my bag. Tomoyo said it could work. I hope it can.

"Look, Adam, I believe you want peace. Please. I have brought the rose you gave Roseline. If you kiss it, it could break both of your curses and..you'll live together in...wherever you do end up in." I said. I couldn't hay heaven or hell not knowing for sure.

"It won't work." He said. "I have an apple I kissed. It cursed me to be this...creature. It's worse then those stories of the wolf tribes." He said.

I thought a moment to what he meant. "Werewolves?"

"A werefrog. A witch's servant. The white witch, she'll pay for this curse one day. Thinking her justice will bring her lover back. But it won't." He said.

I couldn't believe it. A witch had done all this? "How many more kingdoms has she done this too?" I asked.

"Every single one. Which is why, I was blamed for killing my sister." He said.

This really was sad. "There has to be a way to remove this curse. To break it." I said.

"There might be. Go to...where that sword goes. I made it a secret path to the inside of my tree. There, it where my apple lives and breaths. It's sucks the life out of my body. Slowly, but it gives me time. Was time to...end this all." He said.

I walked over and patted him. "Please. Help me, and I'll help you. Change my friends back." I begged.

He stared at me, then handed me a potion. "Be careful. It's very little. This should turn one if not both back." He said.

I was worried. Which one would I turn back?

Sora already was shoving Eriol at me. "Sora."

She was so sure. I picked Eriol up and gave him a little of the potion. He changed back right away.

"Okay. Your turn Sora." I said. She jumped up in my arms and I gave her what was left. It might just be enough.

It took a little longer, but it worked.

"Ha. Hey Sis." She said.

"Sora. I'll get mad at you and Eriol later. Come on. Let's help him." I said.

I raced down where Syaoran held the apple in his hand. "Figured this was important." He said.

"That's...it." Adam said walking behind me.

"You changed them back and...he's still walk-"

"Just shut up." I said to Syaoran. I took the apple from him. I pulled out the rose and hoped this would possibly work. "Rosaline. Please, come. Adam needs your help. Only you both can save each other. Meet halfway if you can." I whispered to the rose.

A wind blew under the ground. "Go to meet her. We'll take care of the witch who did this to you." I said. "I promise, your sister will be avenged and so will you, Rosaline's and everyone else." I said.

"Thank you." He said. And he was gone. We headed back up and carried Eriol out through the swamp.

"Thank you for coming sis. But, how did you know?" Sora asked me.

"Your my sister. I always know. Now," I turn to Syaoran. "I'm calling Sakura and Tomoyo. They are meeting us and we are going to find this white witch." I said.

"Your really seriously going after her?" He asked.

"Yes. This whole thing needs to be stopped." I said. Looking at Eriol and my sister, I knew, this had to come to an end.

For good this time.

The End


End file.
